


Как всё началось

by darkflame



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драббл 2006 года. Храним для истории</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как всё началось

Парень, конечно, странный, но теперь он хотя бы знал, что делать с этими дурацкими отчетами!

Старательно поблёскивая окулярами, Док продолжал развешивать лапшу на ушки новобранца. Благо, было на чём.

-...И запомни! Теперь Миллениум для тебя будет ближе семьи! Все твои мысли должны быть направлены на благо остальных! Ты на пути великих свершений!,-и уже деловым тоном, - Скорее они у тебя на пути. Разбери документацию.

Что-то шло не так. Док знал на собственном опыте, какой эффект оказывают подобные лекции(спасибо любимому начальству): интерес, воодушевление, а минут через 15 ступор. Новичок прошел все эти стадии, но в обратном порядке.

В принципе, майор Криг был почти идеальным начальством: в работу не вмешивался, вопросы задавал по существу, ресурсы и подопытных доставлял по первому требованию…Только требовал детального разбора экспериментов. Письменно. В трех экземплярах. Читать их никто не читал, но раз заведенный порядок не так просто изменить. Традиции, да…

И сотрудников всегда не хватает. О чём тоже приходится писать отчёт!

Ну ничего, судя по досье новенький (кстати, как его зовут? Сам сказал только фамилию) идеально справится с заданием. Ключ от лабораторий Док после множества…несчастных случаев носил с собой.

Кстати, надо проверить пару…От размышлений доброго доктора отвлек подозрительный шум. В исследовательском отделе тихо бывало крайне редко, а наушники собирались ввести в комплект униформы. Только поэтому Док сбился с шагу, а не упал, зажимая уши или не побежал от…чего-то. Или, скорее, кого-то. Как называть гулей пока не определились.

В рабочем кабинете царил разгром. В коридорчике, который должен был заперт единственным на всё здание ключиком, тоже. А дальше без охраны лучше не ходить. Что не остановило одну любопытную рожицу, запуливающую бумажные самолеты в клетку с недавно отловленным оборотнем….

***

Как ни странно, отделался новобранец лёгким испугом(несчастный оборотень же от него не отделался и депрессовал ещё неделю): беседа с начальством, беседа со вторым начальством, беседа с…

Док от инцидента остался тоже не в накладе. Он ещё этим полгода объяснял отсутствие отчётов. И горько вздыхал.

После некоторых размышлений майор решил отправить Шрёдингера в разведку. Но сам с ним не пошел

зато флудить люблю


End file.
